Orientation section
The aim of this site The main aim of this site is to provide a review of all the research areas in the knowledge domain of psychology. The intention is, that with the collaborative effort of scholars and practitioners around the world, that we can do this to the highest academic standards. All the significant references in each of the fields will be documented and linked to either full text, or to summaries of the material in the main academic databases. In constructing this database we will produce what is in effect a hypertext textbook for all those being educated in the area, as well as a resource for those working in specialised areas. It will also be a place to store and exchange academic and professional materials. Many of the articles have already been translated and it is intended that the site should be mirrored in all the major languages of the world to help us build a more international knowledge base for psychology We hope the site will substantially improve knowledge management in the discipline, through collective effort, making infomation available on the desktop in a way that has never been possible before. How can I contribute It is important to understand that this is a new kind of website for most psychologists, and it requires an adjustment in attitude to make the most of it. The powerful potential of the site lies in the fact that as members of an academic and practitioner community we can all contribute to developing our knowledgebase by improving the articles already here, taking them up to a scholarly standard with appropriate references, or by adding fresh content. The skills to do this are easily acquired and instructions can be found in the help section. See more details of how to contribute in the appropriate link below. How can I help: If I am an academic or practioner How can I help: If I am a trainee, assistant or student How can I help: If I am a user of psychology services The structure of the site The Index Pages of the Psychology Wiki follow on from the links on the front page, and generally follow the headings used by PsychINFO as approved by the American Psychological Society. The links follow a hierarchical branching structure. For example: : Clinical Psychology :: Clinical Psychology: Types of Problem ::: Problems Defined by the DSM-IV codes :::: Clinical Depression ::::: Treatment for Depression :::::: SSRI Treatment :::::: Cognitive Behavioural Therapy :::::: Psychotherapy On this basis you are only 5 clicks away from most specialist areas. Follow the links to your chosen areas and add them to your favourites so you can easily return. You may find it useful to concieve of the links as sets of nested chapter headings, leading to ever greater detail. Each page contains a navigation panel on the right which facilitates movement between subspecialties. E.g. you can quickly go from clinical psychology: anxiety: stress reaction to biological psychology in preparation for exploring that sub-hierarchy down the level of physiological effects of adrenalin. In addition there are subspeciality links to help with moving, for example, between areas in educational psychology. As content gets added you can use the search facility to move around. You can edit the site yourself, importing material from other sites or cutting and pasting from your own materal, or simply editing existing articles to improve them. Instructions for doing this are in the help section. By registering on the button at the top right you can get full academic credit for your contributions. Please note: so as to preserve the clarity of the structural links, the early, general articles at the top of the hierarchy have been laid out on side pages. Some orientating tips It is worth setting aside half an hour to explore the site, to familiarise yourself with its rich content. Take each of the main routes in turn and and develop an overview of their structure. At the moment the links look complicated with all the colons and subheadings. In time these will appear more simply . They are like this to show you the form you need to follow if you add sections or pages. All work involving animals can be found under the animal model follow Comparative:Animal models: model of the animal involved. links will be made to other areas in terms of implications, significance etc etc All work on treating clinical symptoms under ICD10 can be found at Clinical psychology:ICD10: symptom :outcome etc. Most of the historical content is in the philosophy section.